The project studies twin pairs, discordant with respect to Parkinsonism, to determine clinical differences, and other factors that may be associated with Parkinson's disease. The clinical and zygoticity evaluations are current, but much of the data is obtained retrospectively. OBFS will maintain the data set and is responsible for all analysis.